Our New Life
by Charlie Night
Summary: Harry, Hermione, George, and Charlie (along with Teddy) decided that their life at the Burrow is unhealthy after the war and decided that they need a change to get on with their lives.
1. Chapter One

**A/N : I have not yet choosen the pairing for this story and I would gladly take suggestions. If I get a lot of choices I will have a vote to choose which one will be in the stories.**

**A/N2: I haven't decided if any of the Glee characters should be witches or wizards. So let me know what you think about that and which characters you would like to see be a part of the wizarding world.**

**A/N3: please read and review. I am very busy and unforunately if I feel people aren't reading the story I won't continue it and I would really like to. **

**Thanks for listening and I hope you enjoy!**

**~Love Charlie~**

* * *

Charlie walked up the stairs of the Burrow to George's room. George hadn't left the room since the end of the war, four weeks earlier. The whole Weasley family was feeling the loss of Fred, but George was by far taking it the hardest.

Charlie opened the door and saw George staring out the window, but he wasn't really seeing anything. After a minute George realized someone else was in the room with him. Before Charlie said anything George spoke up.

"I can't look in the mirror anymore." Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"All I see is him." Charlie nodded, realizing what George meant. Charlie walked across the room, avoiding Fred's side, and sat down next to George, who was looking out the window again. Charlie looked out the window as well, trying to see what George saw, and voiced a thought that had been on his mind for the past week.

"We should get out of here." George turned toward Charlie.

"This house is toxic, too many ghosts. Maybe we should even leave the wizarding world for a while." George looked back out the window without replying. The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes looking out the window into the distance. Without moving George finally made a reply.

* * *

"Harry should come too."

"Yes, but only if I can bring Teddy." Charlie nodded. A week after the final battle Tonks' mother came to the Burrow with Teddy saying that even though she loved Teddy it hurt too much to have him and asked Harry, who was Teddy's godfather, to take him. Harry, of course, said yes and has been taking care of Teddy since.

When Charlie and George came to him with their idea about leaving Harry didn't hesitate to accept. Harry wanted to raise Teddy in a healthy environment and he felt that where he was now was the exact opposite.

"Do you know where you want to go yet?" Charlie shook his head.

"Not exactly, but we were thinking somewhere in the United States." Harry nodded in agreement, but before her could do anything else the door opened and Hermione walked into the room carrying Teddy.

Since Teddy arrived at the Burrow Hermione had basically become like his mother and helped Harry as she stumbled his way through sudden parenthood.

"Hey, Harry, I think Teddy needs a bottle. I changed him, but he's still fussing."

"Okay, I'll make a bottle for him." Harry turned around and started getting Teddy's food ready. When he finished Harry took Teddy from Hermione. It was when Teddy was out of her arms that Hermione noticed Charlie and George were in the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked suspicion clearly on her voice. Charlie and George looked at Harry, when he nodded Charlie explained to Hermione.

"I'm coming too." Hermione stated as soon as Charlie finished. The guys knew that part of the reason Hermione wanted to go was because harry and teddy were going. The other reason was because she and Ron had broken up. After the war the two quickly realized there were only together because of the war and that they didn't want to die alone. Once they realized that they fact they broke up. Harry and Ginny had come to the same conclusion and also broke up. Since Hermione erased her parent's memories of her she really didn't have anywhere to stay except the Burrow. Harry didn't have any other choices either.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, so far we have America." Harry answered. Hermione nodded, then took out her wand, and conjured a map of the U.S. and a dart, and stuck the map to the wall. Hermione handed the dart to Charlie.

"Pick a state." Hermione said simply. Charlie grinned, took the dart, and threw it at the map. Hermione walked over to the map.

"Looks like we are going to Ohio." Hermione grabbed the dart and banished the map, then conjured a map of Ohio with all of its towns. Hermione walked to George, giving him the dart. George gave a small smile and turned to the map. After George threw the dart Hermione walked to the map again.

"So, Hermione, where are we going?" Harry wondered. Hermione turned and looked at the three guys.

"Lima."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N1: Okay, so I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are awesome and really make me want to continue this story! So thank you!**

**A/N2: This chapter is a bit long, I wanted to get these guys to Lima, I don't think all the chapters are going to be this long, but who knows!**

**A/N3: I've gotten some great pairing ideas so far and I am going to start the voting in the next chapter. I was thinking of having George be gay, so if you guys like that idea give me some pairing ideas for it!**

**A/N4: There is a link at the end of the chapter of the house Harry, Hermione, Charlie, George, and Teddy will be living in.**

**A/N 5: Please read and review! Okay, I'm done talking! Enjoy the chapter!**

**~Love, Charlie~**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hermione conjured up a map of Lime, Ohio. The four looked at the map for a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"It's small." Hermione stated.

"It's perfect." The others looked at Harry and smiled, the all agreed with him. After everything they had all been through a small, quiet town sounded like paradise.

"So, how are we going to tell everyone?" Charlie asked. They all looked at each other, knowing how difficult it was going to be to tell the rest of the Weasley's they were leaving, especially Mrs. Weasley.

"We tell them the day before we leave." Hermione said. Harry gave his friend a confused look.

"How do we do that?" Charlie had an idea of what Hermione might be thinking; he just wasn't sure how they would pull it off.

"We get everything ready in secret."

"That's easier said than done, Hermione." Harry said as he started to put Teddy to sleep.

"We all do different things. One of us arranges the transportation; someone finds a place to live in Lima, and so on. If we all do different things then everyone else is less likely to get suspicious.

"What about packing?" George asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We do it the night before, we can use our magic." George gave a sheepish look; he should have known that would be Hermione's answer.

"Well, I'll take care of everything financially." Harry stated.

"You don't have to do that Harry. I have plenty of money from my job in Romania and George is practically rolling in galleons from the store." Charlie stated. George just nodded, Hermione didn't say anything.

"At least let me pay for the house we get in Lima." Charlie and George nodded, Hermione shrugged. Harry noticed Hermione had suddenly gone quiet.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I just forgot that you guys all have money. I don't have any and I can't even ask my parents. I feel like a burden." Hermione confessed while looking at her shoes. Harry handed a sleeping Teddy to George and turned to Hermione, lifting her head to make her look at him.

"Hermione, you could never be a burden. I'm going to give you complete access to my vault." Hermione immediately started to argue.

"Harry, you can't ..."

"Yes, I can." Harry interrupted, "besides, we've been through so much together and you are helping me raise Teddy. Giving you access to my vault is the least I can do." By Harry's tone Hermione knew it would be pointless to argue, so she just nodded knowing it was time to change the subject.

"Okay, so we need to decide who will do what. I can take care of the transportation. I've seen my parents to it before. We need someone to go over to Lima early, using wizard means, and find a house. I also think Harry, George, and I should go to high school. Harry and I can pretend to be 16 and be sophomores. George can pretend to be 17 and be a junior. Charlie can pose as out guardian. So, we will need someone to go to the school in Lima and set that up. We should also all get out licenses, but we can do that when we get to Lima. Someone also needs to go to Gringotts to set up a way to get muggle money once we are in the states." Hermione finished and finally took a breath. The other three just looked at Hermione for a few seconds before speaking.

"I can go to Gringotts. I have to go anyway to set up Teddy and Hermione to my vault and to see how the trust fund Remus and Tonks set up for Teddy is going to work. Charlie and George, if you give me a voucher I can set up everything for you as well." Harry offered, both Weasley's nodded.

"George and I can both go to Lima early. Since I'm pretending to be the guardian I'll set up things at the school. George can look for a house." Charlie offered. Hermione nodded, but then Harry saw a potential problem.

"If we are going to be telling everyone we are leaving the night before we go how will we explain Charlie and George leaving before us?" everyone thought for a minute. No one was surprised when Hermione spoke up first.

"You can do most of the house and school set over the phone. Then any meetings you need to go to you can apparate over and back. You won't be gone for more than a day; no one should get suspicious over that. I'll go out and get us all cell phones.

"Why are we going through all these muggle means of transportation if we can just apparate or use the floo?" George asked.

"I think it's important that when we step into the muggle world we do so the muggle way." Hermione replied, the others nodded, it made sense.

"Okay, well, Mrs. Weasley will be up here any minute to tell us lunch is ready. I'll head to Gringotts after lunch and get everything set up so we have money." Harry said, then the other nodded and Charlie and George left, they didn't want Mrs. Weasley wondering why they were all together.

* * *

After lunch Harry handed Teddy to Hermione and headed to Gringotts, but not before Mrs. Weasley asked where he was heading. Harry simply said he needed to sort some things out at the bank. Mrs. Weasley nodded and told him to be safe.

Now harry walked into Gringotts and went to one of the tellers.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to whoever is in charge of the Potter accounts." The goblin scowled at Harry then went to get the Potter account manager. About a minute later the goblin came back out. "If you would follow me, Mr. Potter." After a short walk Harry and the goblin reached a door with a name plate on it that said 'Snarlfang'. The goblin opened the door behind him, ushered Harry into the room, and left, closing the door behind him. Harry looked toward the desk and saw a goblin he assumed was Snarlfang.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter. I hear you have a few questions about your vaults." Harry raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"Vaults, sir? You mean I have more than one?" Harry asked surprised. Snarlfang gave a small smile, he had had a feeling Harry didn't know about all his vaults.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You have quite a few. The vault you have been using was just your trust fund vault. Now that you are of age you will be given your rings and access to all of your vaults." Harry was hesitant to ask, but knew he needed to.

"How many vaults are we talking about exactly?" Snarlfang gave another smile, he was having fun with this, and he grabbed a large folder and opened it.

"Let's see, let's see. There are the Potter vaults, that's 6; the Black vaults since Mr. Sirius Black named you his heir, that's 5; the Gryffindor vaults, that's 9; the La Fey vaults, that's 7; and the half of the Dumbledore vaults, that's 2. So, you have 29 vaults, plus your trust fund making it an even 30 vaults." Snarlfang announced with an amused tone. Harry sat back in his chair for a few minutes in complete shock before what Snarlfang's words completely registered in his mind.

"Wait a minute. The only way I would have access to the Dumbledore vaults would be it …"

"… A Dumbledore named you their heir, which Albus Dumbledore did about 2 months before his death." Harry just shook his head in amazement. Harry knew that having access to the Gryffindor and La Fey vaults could only mean that he was a descendent of the two ancient wizard lines, which was amazing by itself. Harry wasn't too surprised about Sirius naming him his heir, Harry had kind of figured it out when he was able to get into Grimmauld Place without any problems. It was the fact that Dumbledore names harry as his heir that completely astonished Harry, he didn't know that Dumbledore had cared about him that much. Harry shook his head one more time to clear it, and then addressed Snarlfang again.

"Mr. Snarlfang, about how much money are we talking here?" Snarlfang's eyes widened a bit at being called mister, something no wizard had ever done before, but that was all the surprise he showed. Snarlfang turned to different page in the file and found that he needed.

"Mr. Potter, let's just say that you and your family could never work a day and still be able to live in luxury for many, many, many generations to come. Also most of the vaults of ancient magical artifacts and books." Harry just nodded, he still couldn't believe it, it was a lot of information to take in. an idea popped into Harry's head as he thought about all his vaults.

"Mr. Snarlfang, about how much money is in my trust fund?" Snarlfang turned to another page.

"You could use only that vault for the rest of your life, without working, and there would still be enough money left for you children and grandchildren to live in luxury, also without working." Harry nodded and smiled, he had hoped the answer would be something like that. Snarlfang closed the file and looked up at Harry; the goblin's face was now completely serious.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I am going to take a guess and say you are here for more than the reason to find out about you immense wealth." Harry had to smile, on his few visits he had noticed how perceptive goblins were.

"You would be right in your guess, Mr. Snarlfang. I actually have quite a bit to discuss with you." Snarlfang simply made a gesture for Harry to continue.

"First I would like to give the Weasley family my trust fund, I obviously don't need it. I also want to give Hermione Granger complete access to my vaults." Snarlfang nodded and went into a drawer in his desk, taking out a few forms.

"This form here is to sign over the trust fund." Snarlfang gave Harry the paper.

"This form is to give Ms. Granger access to your vaults. Both must be signed by you and the other parties with a blood quill." At the words blood quill Harry grimaced and flexed his right hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' still dully shown. Snarlfang saw the action and glared at the scars, the goblins had heard of what Umbridge had done to the students of Hogwarts and were completely disgusted. Snarlfang quickly reassured Harry.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. You won't be getting scars from your use of the blood quill. All of Gringotts blood quills have healing charms on them. Once you finish signing your name the cuts will heal instantly, you have my word." Harry nodded, took the quill from Snarlfang, and quickly signed the paper. When he was finished Harry looked back at Snarlfang.

"I also need to look into Teddy Lupin's financial situation. I believe as his guardian and caregiver you are able to share that information with me." Snarlfang nodded, he was aware of the arrangement and pressed a small button on his desk.

"Yes, Master Snarlfang?" A voice echoed in the room

"I need the financial records for Theodore Lupin if you will, Hookclaw." There was no reply, but a few moments later a goblin, who Harry figured was Hookclaw, walked in, handed Snarlfang a small file, and left. Snarlfang opened the file, looked at it for about a minute, and then closed it again.

"Mr. Lupin's finances are not very good. Because of his father's werewolf-ism he wasn't able to hold jobs for very long and since his mother hadn't been in her career for very long her finances weren't very good either." Harry nodded, he had expected as much.

"Okay, I would like to set up a trust fund for Teddy; the same amount as mine was should be fine. Also, when he comes of age I want him to be allowed access to all my vaults." Snarlfang took out another form and handed it to Harry to sign. Once the papers were signed a small golden key appeared on the desk, which Snarlfang gave to Harry.

"This is for you to give to Theodore when you think he is ready." Harry nodded and brought up another subject he wanted to talk about.

"I would like to adopt Teddy and set up Hermione Granger as his guardian. I'm not sure if that is something Gringotts takes care of."

"It is, Mr. Potter. We will take care of the paper work here and then send a copy to the ministry so they are informed." Harry nodded as Snarlfang pulled out more papers to be signed. Once that was down Harry took a breath and launched into the last thing he needed to arrange.

"This last thing is long and a bit complicated. So, please bare with me, Mr. Snarlfang." Harry waited until Snarlfang motioned for Harry to go on before he continued.

"Hermione Grange, Charlie Weasley, George Weasley, and I, along with Teddy, are moving to the United States and leaving the wizarding world for a while. We will need to be able to access out vaults through an American muggle bank. I have vouchers from both Charlie and George Weasley giving me permission to set this up for them." Harry handed over the vouchers. When Snarlfang acknowledged their validity Harry continued.

"Also, Hermione, George, and I have decided to attend muggle high school. Hermione and I will need fake birth certificates that say we are 16 and George will need one saying he is 17. Charlie will need paper work for his job history, something with animals since he use to work with dragons. Charlie will also be posing as Hermione, George, and my guardian, so we will need forms for that as well. All of us will also need passports, visas, and social security cards. I'm not sure if we will need anything else, but I'm sure it can be sorted out." As Harry finished he realized Snarlfang was writing as Harry was talking. A few seconds later Snarlfang finished writing and the door opened again, emitting another goblin. The goblin handed Snarlfang yet another folder. After writing a few things down in the file Snarlfang handed it over to Harry.

"Everything you asked for is in the file Mr. Potter." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise as Snarlfang continued.

"In that file you will find the birth certificates, debit cards, transcripts for you schooling, a resume for Mr. Charlie Weasley, forms of guardianship, passports, visas, and social security cards. I believe that is everything you will need." Harry just nodded. Snarlfang hit another button on his desk and Hookclaw walked back into the office and handed Snarlfang a small box. When the door closed behind Hookclaw Snarlfang handed the box to Harry.

"In the box you will find 2 universal keys for your vaults for yourself and Ms. Granger and the Potter, Black, Dumbledore, La Fey, and Gryffindor family rings." Harry nodded again and stood up, grabbing the box and the file of forms for the move to the U.S. After shaking Snarlfang's hand and thanking him a few times for all his help, Harry left Gringotts.

When Harry stepped out of the bank he shook his head to clear it one more time, then apparated back to the Burrow, the folder and box tucked under his arm.

* * *

Harry apparated into the Weasley's garden and walked into the kitchen, still in shock about everything that had happened at Gringotts. Everyone was either in the kitchen or the living room. When Harry walked in everyone turned to look at him, Harry paid them no mind and sat down at the kitchen table. Sensing that something was up Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's sat down at the table as well. Hermione was the first to say anything.

"Harry, did everything go okay at the bank?" Harry nodded.

"I was told about my vaults. I also adopted Teddy and made Hermione his guardian." That this everyone congratulated Harry on adopting Teddy and Hermione almost knocked Harry out of his chair when she hugged him to thank him for making her Teddy's guardian. It was Ginny who caught on to the first part of what Harry said.

"Wait, you said vaults. You mean you have more than one you've been using?"

"I have 30 vaults." Before anyone could interrupt Harry explained everything about his vaults and showed them his rings. When he finished Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm going to be giving the Weasley family my trust fund vault." Immediately all the Weasley's started to protest. Harry held up his hands and the red headed family quieted down.

"This isn't a charity. You, all of you, are my family and I take care of my family. After everything you guys have done for me this is the least I can do for you. This is really important to me. Please, let me do this." As Harry was talking he looked to all of the Weasley's so they would know how much he meant everything he said. When he finished talking Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley, as did everyone else. Mrs. Weasley thought for a few moments, and then nodded; she could tell this was very important to Harry. When Mrs. Weasley nodded Harry's face broke out into a huge grin. Seeing Mrs. Weasley nod rest of the Weasley's nodded their consent. Harry took out the right form from the folder along with the blood quill.

"All that needs to be done is for everyone to sign this form with the blood quill." It took a few minutes for everyone to sign. When Ginny signed her name the form disappeared and 8 keys appeared, Harry handed out the keys, the smile still on his face.

"You really have no idea how much this means to me and please promise that you will use the money." The Weasley's nodded and Harry's smile grew.

* * *

Later that night Harry told Hermione, Charlie, and George everything else that had happened at the bank. They were all surprised how smoothly things had gone and were excited to get everything else for the move ready. When they left Harry and Teddy's room they were all financially ready to step into the muggle world.

* * *

It took about a month for all the arrangements to be made. Charlie only had to go to Lima once to set up Harry, Hermione, and George at the high school, William McKinley.

George had had to go to Lima five times; it had taken them awhile to agree on a house they all liked.

Hermione had all the travel plans done within a day. Hermione had even arranged for a car to bring them to the airport in London and a car to pick them up at the airport in Columbus and take them to the house in Lima. Hermione even arranged for them to have a car and driver on call until they all got their licenses.

All in all the preparations for the move had gone very smoothly. Now they just had to tell the rest of the Weasley clan about the move.

* * *

It was the night before the four had to leave and dinner was over. As everyone started to get up Harry stopped them, saying he had something to tell everyone. Charlie, George, and Hermione had decided that it would be best for Harry to explain what was going on. Harry didn't agree with them but he had been out voted.

"There really is no easy way to tell you guys this so I'm just going to give you the facts. Hermione, Charlie, George, Teddy, and I are moving to a town in Ohio in the United States. We are going to be taking a break from the wizarding world and joining the muggle world. Hermione, George, and I are going to be attending a muggle high school. We haven't decided how long we are going to stay in the muggle world. We all feel this is something we need to do to heal. Tomorrow at noon a car is coming to pick us up and bring us to the airport." Total silence was met by Harry's statement. Mrs. Weasley was the first to say anything.

"You are all sure about this? There is no easy we can change your minds?" Harry, Hermione, Charlie and George all shook their heads. Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly.

"Okay." Everyone turned to Mrs. Weasley with complete shock. They had all expected Mrs. Weasley to freak out and demand that they stay. Realizing this Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I understand the need to heal. If this is what you four need to do to heal then I won't stop you, especially since I wouldn't be able to. Just promise not to disappear. Come home and visit once in a while and let us visit you. Stay in contact." The four nodded, they had planned to do all of that anyway. Everyone decided to go to bed after that, knowing tomorrow's good-byes would be hard.

As everyone was heading upstairs George grabbed Ron's wrist and stopped him from going upstairs. Once they were alone George started talking.

"Before Fr-, before the battle Fred and I started talking about the shop. We had decided that since the store was doing so good we would open another one, but we knew we wouldn't be able to handle everything by ourselves. We wanted you to come into the business with us. I don't know if the second store is going to happen now or not, but I still want you to be a part of the business. I will need you look after the store while I'm gone. Keep me updated. If you have any product ideas let me know and I can look into making it. I want us to be partners." When George finished he had tears in his eyes, it was the first time he had mentioned Fred's name since the funeral. Ron was also fighting tears, but he was also fighting his shock, he had never expected the twins to want him to become a partner in their business.

"If it's something you both wanted then I would be honored, George." George nodded and hugged his brother, he felt like this was the first real step he had taken to heal.

* * *

The next morning Mrs. Weasley made a huge breakfast. They ate outside since it was such a nice day out. When the car arrived everyone was still saying their good-byes. The driver actually had to get out of the car to tell them that if they didn't leave they might miss the plane. Grudgingly the four got into the car. As soon as Teddy was buckled into his car seat they left, leaving a waving family behind them.

* * *

The journey to Lima seemed to take forever for the four, who were use to instant travel. For the first house of the flight Teddy wouldn't stop crying. Once Harry got Teddy calmed down and asleep harry also fell asleep. The journey after that went smoothly, even though it was long.

The drive from the airport in Columbus to their new house in Lima took about an hour.

When they arrived at the house the four stood outside and just looked at the house in front of them, finally Hermione gave the boys a smile.

"Well, we're home. Let's go take a look."

* * *

**A/N: link to the house, just take out spaces.**

******i11 . photobucket albums / a189 / onlyfirebringslife / other / house_zps5ffa6548 . jpg**


End file.
